El complot de las templitas
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [H&G, Post HBP] Cuando una repentina invasión de termitas ataca Hogwarts, los alumnos deben pasar todo el día encerrados en el Gran Salón. ¿Serán capaces Harry y Ginny de soportar tanta presión sin dirigirse la palabra?


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado. La composición de este texto contempla los hechos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro.**

**EL COMPLOT DE LAS TEMPLITAS**

Después de pasar siete años en el colegio, era extraño que un alumno de séptimo año tropezara con uno de los escalones falsos que algunas de las escaleras escondían. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que le sucedió a Harry cuando él y Ron estaban bajando a desayunar el veintitrés de diciembre por una escalera de madera secundaria, para acortar el camino desde la sala común de Gryffindor hasta el Gran Salón.

"No sabía que estos estuvieran aquí también" comentó Ron, mientras ayudaba al moreno a sacar la pierna del hoyo. Harry se incorporó propiamente, agradeció a Ron la ayuda y los dos siguieron con su camino, sin notar que el agujero en el escalónse recomponíatras el impacto de un hechizo sobre él, proveniente del recodo del pasillo.

Caminaban por uno de los largos pasillos deshabitados (eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado y, además, la mayor parte de los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas a celebrar Navidad con sus familias) cuando encontraron a Hermione, muy ofuscada, que doblaba la esquina de un corredor perpendicular.

"¡Este lugar está cayéndose a pedazos!" exclamó la chica cuando los vio acercarse.

"¿Cómo?" interrogó Ron, sin entender a qué se refería ella.

"Estaba en la biblioteca…" empezó Hermione, pero Harry le interrumpió.

"¿En la biblioteca?" repitió, incrédulo. "Hermione, es sábado, y son las siete de la mañana" recordó, como si pensara que la chica no lo sabía.

"Mi reloj y mi calendario aún funcionan, gracias" respondió ella mordazmente. "Como decía" continuó, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a la interrupción anterior "estaba en la biblioteca, pero Madame Prince me echó a los cinco minutos. ¡Una de las estanterías se desplomó completamente!"

"¿Cómo?" volvió a preguntar Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿Quién lo hizo?" quiso saber.

"Nadie" informó Hermione. "Un par de Ravenclaw estaban por atravesar ese pasillo cuando todos los libros se cayeron y los sepultaron. A ellos no les pasó nada, pero de la estantería sólo queda polvo" contó. "Nadie sabe qué pasó. Sólo estaban los Ravenclaw, alguien de Hufflepuff que estaba hablando con Madame Prince, y yo. Que, por cierto, sumado a ustedes dos y Ginny, es prácticamente toda la gente que queda en el colegio".

"¿Si?" se extrañó Harry, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. De pronto, había sentido un poco de frío. Claro que no iba a admitir que ese _de pronto_ había coincidido extrañamente con el momento en que Hermione había mencionado el nombre de la hermana de Ron. "Pensé que quedábamos más".

"No, creo que llegamos a ser diez a duras penas" estimó Hermione. "Supongo que la gente quiere festejar ahora, que al fin puede hacerlo¿no es cierto?".

"Ajá. Mira mis padres. Hacía años que no viajaban a visitar a Charlie, y ahora lo hicieron" secundó Ron, asintiendo levemente.

"Ustedes deberían haberse ido también" opinó Harry, repitiendo una frase que había utilizado repetidas veces en los últimos quince días. Se volteó hacia la ventana y observó los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer lentamente.

"No, para nada" negó Hermione. "Es el último año que pasaremos aquí, no quiero irme ahora".

"Yo tampoco" agregó Ron, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro derecho. Harry no se giró hacia él, pero sí soltó un suspiro inconsciente. "Es la última Navidad en el colegio, tenemos que pasarla juntos" dijo Ron, presionando un poco su hombro ahora.

"Ya lo discutimos, Harry" sumó Hermione, acercándose al moreno. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo, levantándose un poco en puntas de pie para eso. "No trates de obligarnos a dejarte solo, porque no vamos a hacerlo por más que quieras".

Harry no se movió, y tampoco respondió nada a las palabras de sus amigos. Hermione suspiró suavemente al entender que él no iba a replicar, una vez más, y se alejó un poco.

"Vamos, Ron" llamó, extendiéndole una mano al pelirrojo. Él la tomó y dieron unos pasos. "No tardes, Harry¿quieres?" pidió, antes de que se hubieran alejado demasiado.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, mirando aún por la ventana, y escuchó cómo los pasos de sus dos amigos se alejaban por el pasillo.

Mientras los copos de nieve se acumulaban en el alfeizar exterior y creaban pequeños montículos, Harry se reprimió otra vez por aquella actitud. Sabía que Ron y Hermione no tenían nada que ver con lo que le sucedía, pero le era inevitable que esa parte cerrada y aislante de su temperamento, que se había desarrollado durante todo el año de búsqueda de los Horcruxes, se hiciera presente en los momentos más inesperados, como en aquella ocasión.

Luego de que él hubiera vencido a Voldemort tan sólo unos meses atrás, la vida de Harry había cambiado radicalmente, al igual que la del mundo mágico entero. La caída definitiva del Señor Oscuro había dejado como secuela una sensación generalizada de un alivio indescriptible, no mal fundamentada, además de grandes trabajos en el Departamento de Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia para la captura de los mortífagos que aún estaban dando vueltas y molestando por allí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían vuelto al colegio a recuperar el año que habían perdido. Por supuesto, antes, Harry había pasado por un mes de cuidados intensivos en San Mungo, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho por tan sólo dos semanas. Habían pasado meses y meses alejados de todo el mundo, vagando por toda Europa en busca de las partes de la esencia del enemigo, tarea que les había significado un descollante desgaste tanto físico como emocional.

A su regreso, Harry había encontrado que el mundo que había dejado atrás había cambiado considerablemente en su ausencia: mucha gente ya no estaba (las filas de la Orden se habían engrosado visiblemente durante los primeros meses del año escolar, cuando muchos miembros del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y se habían unido a ella, y la mayoría de las pérdidas correspondían a esos jóvenes) y muchas cosas se habían perdido, en su mayoría edificios y estructuras. El Ministerio estaba completamente desmembrado, a causa de la demanda que la defensa del bando oscuro significaba, requiriéndose la colaboración de cada funcionario para la Guerra.

Todo aquello había dejado como saldo incontables muertes, al mismo tiempo que había afianzado la confianza del mundo mágico como comunidad: trabajando juntos, habían logrado lo que no hubieran podido por separado.

Harry volvió a suspirar: la nieve en el alfeizar exterior de la ventana ya llegaba a unos cinco centímetros. Si las cosas en general habían cambiado, nada se comparaba con cuánto se había modificado la relación entre él y Ginny, un pensamiento recurrente y atormentador que lo perseguía desde su regreso, a principios de agosto de ese año. Era espeluznante el modo en que ella ya no le hablaba, a menos que fuera para saludarlo cuando era completamente inevitable. Y la situación estaba volviéndose aterradora, puesto que pasaban muchísimo más tiempo cerca, dado que eran ahora compañeros de clase.

No podía comprender qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre lo que había pasado, porque ella se negaba a hablar con él y arreglar las cosas, y, como Harry no era adivino, las razones de su comportamiento para con él eran un completo misterio.

"Buen día, Potter" escuchó que decía alguien. Se giró con interés al no reconocer la voz y vio pasar a una chica de Hufflepuff camino al Gran Salón. Recordó entonces que Ron y Hermione debían estar esperándole y decidió encaminarse a desayunar de una vez por todas.

ººººº

"Ya creíamos que no ibas a venir de nuevo" comentó Hermione, cuando él se sentó a su lado. Harry no respondió nada a eso y entonces la chica habló de nuevo: "¿Lo ven? Les dije que éramos sólo diez" anunció, hablando para los dos chicos.

Harry levantó la mirada del plato de cereales y observó el Salón. Hermione tenía razón: la mesa de los profesores sólo estaba ocupada por McConnagall, Sprout, Hagrid y Flitwick, mientras que las mesas de las casas estaban casi vacías. No había nadie en la de Slytherin; en la de Ravenclaw sólo había tres personas; dos chicos de Hufflepuff estaban desayunando, incluida la muchacha que había saludado a Harry unos minutos atrás; y en la de Gryffindor sólo estaban ellos tres. Además de los presentes, sólo Ginny y una chica de quinto se habían quedado en el colegio.

Estaba por volver a concentrarse en su desayuno cuando un estruendoso ruido atravesó el Comedor e hizo alarmar a todo el mundo: las patas de los bancos de la mesa de Slytherin se habían quebrado y los pesados tablones de madera habían caído al suelo de piedra provocando aquel ruido.

La profesora McConnagall se levantó inmediatamente y casi corrió a evaluar qué era lo que había sucedido. Los demás alumnos siguieron desayunando luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero Hermione se levantó inmediatamente su asiento y caminó con paso ligero hasta donde estaba la mujer. Ron se levantó tras ella y la siguió, con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego de unos segundos, Harry sintió intriga y los imitó.

"… desconozco este tipo de huella" decía la profesora cuando él se acercó al grupo. "¡Hagrid!" llamó al guarda-bosques. El hombre se acercó rápidamente y se agachó a su lado. "¿Qué es esto, Hagrid? No lo entiendo" le extendió una tabla de madera que se había desprendido, perteneciente a la unión (ahora inexistente) entre las patas y la superficie del banco.

Hagrid miró la tablilla por un momento con el entrecejo fruncido y su cara con un gesto de profunda concentración. Harry avanzó unos pasos hacia él, para observar más de cerca. Finalmente, luego de unos diez segundos, Hagrid levantó los ojos y miró a la profesora McConnagall con gesto serio: "Son templitas" reveló, con voz grave.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione con una exclamación. "¿Templitas?" repitió, confundida.

"Sí, Hermione. Templitas" confirmó Hagrid en tono dramático.

"¿Qué son las templitas, Hagrid?" quiso saber la profesora McConnagall, con una mano en el pecho, asustada. Al parecer, el tono que el hombre estaba usando le anunciaba que las novedades no podían ser buenas.

"Son insectos del mundo muggle, señora. Comen madera, tal como lo han hecho aquí. ¿Lo ve?" explicó, mostrándole el borde de la tabla que todavía tenía en la mano. "La seguidilla de mordeduras es casi imperceptible, pero ahí está".

Harry contuvo la risa. Las _templitas_ de Hagrid no eran más que unas termitas comunes y silvestres.

"¡Termitas!" exclamó Hermione. "¡Eso lo explica todo! Profesora, hoy una estantería en la biblioteca se cayó sin explicación. Deben haber sido las terminas; seguramente gastaron el soporte".

"Y nosotros encontramos un escalón roto en una de las escaleras secundarias" agregó Ron. "Pensamos que era uno falso, pero tal vez sea por esto…"

"¡Cómo así!" se horrorizó la profesora. "¡El colegio está cayéndose a pedazos y nadie me había dicho nada!"

"Pero, profesora, no creímos que fuera de importancia hasta…" intentó justificar Hermione.

"Está bien, señorita Granger, está bien" aceptó la mujer un momento después, cortando el discurso de la chica con un gesto de la mano. "Ahora quiero que todos ustedes marchen a sus salas comunes y se queden allí hasta que nosotros tomemos una determinación para arreglar este desastre. Por favor, les pido que comuniquen a los demás lo que está sucediendo".

Los tres chicos asintieron y marcharon a las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Unos cinco minutos después, ya todo el alumnado presente estaba camino a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde se suponía que estarían resguardados de los derrumbes que la repentina e inexplicable invasión de termitas que azolaba a Hogwarts estaba provocando.

Sin embargo, cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda los dejó pasar a la sala circular de Gryffindor, la sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione fue descomunal: las butacas de madera tenían todas las patas quebradas y ya ninguna estaba en pie. Lo mismo había sucedido con las mesas circulares, además de que éstas tenían las superficies partidas en dos.

"¡Hey!" escucharon. Los tres se voltearon hacia la voz, que provenía del sector del cuarto de las chicas, y comprobaron que se trataba de Ginny. Estaba atrapada en el entrepiso, ya que la escalera que comunicaba los cuartos con la sala común tenía los escalones rotos por la mitad y no tenía otra forma de bajar. "¡Ayuda, por aquí!" pidió la chica.

Hermione soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y horror. Gritó a Ginny que esperara, que iría a buscar ayuda, y salió corriendo de la sala.

ºººººº

"Bien, muchachos, esto es lo que haremos" empezó Hagrid. Los diez alumnos se hallaban reunidos en torno a él en el Hall del colegio. "Como parece ser que la plaga de templitas de ha esparcido rápidamente…"

"Se llaman termitas, Hagrid" corrigió Hermione al instante, aparentemente sin poder contenerse.

"… vamos a sacar las mesas y los bancos del comedor y ustedes pasarán el resto del día allí" continuó Hagrid, sin escuchar el comentario de Hermione. "Allí todo es de piedra menos esas cosas, así que no se derrumbará nada y estarán seguros hasta que encontremos la solución al problema".

"Pero, Hagrid¿cómo van a hacerlo?" preguntó un muchacho de Ravenclaw, de tercer año.

"No lo sabemos todavía, pero encontraremos una respuesta, tranquilos. Todo esto se solucionará a más tardar para Navidad" respondió Hagrid, y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguien tiene otra pregunta?"

"Sí, yo" asintió Ginny, levantando una mano como si estuviera en clase. Harry la miró y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, pero la chica desvió la vista hacia Hagrid rápidamente. "¿Vamos a dormir en el Gran Salón también?".

"Sí, Ginny, por lo menos por esta noche. Tú misma has visto que las camas están destrozadas" confirmó Hagrid. "Ahora, vamos. Síganme, muchachos. Ustedes me ayudarán a sacar las cosas".

ººººº

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ron sacaban del Comedor, con la ayuda de un chico de séptimo Hufflepuff de nombre Martin, el último banco de madera.

Lo dejaron en una sala que tenía entrada por el Hall, donde Hagrid les había dicho que reunirían todo.

"Hey, Harry" llamó Martin, cuando el aludido y Ron ya estaban por girarse para volver a reunirse con Hermione en el Gran Salón. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?".

Harry se extrañó ante eso, pero asintió casi inmediatamente. Le dijo a Ron con un gesto de la cabeza que se reuniría con él después, para luego caminar con Martin por un pasillo lateral.

"Debe parecerte extraño que te haya separado un momento para conversar contigo, pero…" empezó el chico, que por alguna razón se mostraba completamente nervioso ahora. Harry mantuvo el silencio y entonces Martin volvió a hablar: "Tengo que preguntarte algo realmente importante" anunció, apretándose las manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Harry, deteniéndose en la mitad del pasillo. Martin hizo lo mismo y se paró frente a él, para empezar a balbucear incompresiblemente. "¿Qué te pasa?".

"Tiene que ver con Ginny, Ginny Weasley" consiguió decir el chico finalmente.

El gesto de Harry se endureció casi al instante. "¿Qué pasa con ella?" inquirió secamente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Martin.

Él frunció el entrecejo un segundo y volvió a retorcerse las manos. "Yo… quería saber si… si…" no podía completar la frase.

"¿Qué?" apremió Harry con impaciencia, aún con ese tono seco y duro.

"Quiero saber si hay algo entre ustedes dos aún" soltó Martin. "Le he preguntado a otras personas, pero nadie…"

"¿Porqué quieres saber eso?" interrumpió Harry, visiblemente molesto. Aquel interrogante por parte del otro muchacho no le daba buena espina, y sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

"Bueno, tú sabes…" dijo Martin evasivamente. "Ella es muy bonita, y muy agradable, y yo pensé… bueno… que…"

"¿Qué pensaste?" insistió Harry, sintiendo cómo los celos se apoderaban de él.

"Ehmm, bueno… pensé que tal vez… tal vez podría invitarla a algún lugar, o algo así…" terminó Martin, mirándole con cierto temor. Se quedó callado, sin saber si insistir o no, puesto que Harry parecía haberse quedado petrificado.

Se preguntó porqué el chico estaba preguntándole aquello. Si él ya no tenía nada que ver con Ginny, por más que, guiado por sus deseos, estaría gustoso con ella. Supuso que la imagen de los dos juntos durante su sexto año había quedado fuertemente impresa en los demás. Aquella relación sí que había sido intensa y definitoria.

"No hay nada entre nosotros" respondió, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaba diciendo. La situación se había vuelto de lo más incómoda y estaba deseoso de zafarse de ella lo más rápido posible. "Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos" agregó.

"¿Y a ti no te molestaría que yo saliera con ella algún día?" consultó Martin, recobrando el habla de pronto.

Harry quiso gritarle por dentro. Él no era el dueño de Ginny y tampoco tenía decisión sobre lo que ella hacía. No opinaba sobre quién estaba con ella y quién no. De hecho, ya no tenía ninguna incidencia en su vida, a pesar de que le hubiera encantado tenerla. "Eso no interesa" contestó gravemente, queriendo hacerle notar lo desubicado de su pregunta. Martin lo miró, descolocado, y Harry dio por terminada la conversación.

Se dio vuelta sin más y dirigió sus pasos al Gran Salón.

ººººº

Pasaron el resto del día allí dentro, tal como Hagrid les había dicho que tendrían que hacerlo. La profesora McConnagall los había provisto de algunas de sus pertenencias para que sobrevivieran al encierro y ahora Harry y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, custodiados por Hermione, que leía los apuntes de la última lección de encantamientos.

Harry había estado muy callado desde que había regresado de su charla con Martin. Se sentía molesto por el hecho que, sin quererlo en realidad, el muchacho le había recordado una vez más que ya nada lo ataba a Ginny y que, por lo tanto, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso dejar de hablarle como lo había hecho.

Y, en segundo lugar pero no por eso menos significativo, estaba el hecho de que se sentía terriblemente celoso al conocer las intenciones del Hufflepuff para con la chica. No creía que nadie fuera digno de ella y verla aunque fuera conversar con otros, como estaba ahora haciéndolo con Martin, le molestaba hasta un punto casi incomprensible. Después de todo, él había sido su novio formal por algunos meses y a él no le dirigía ni siquiera el saludo por alguna razón inexplicable.

Pensando en eso, viró la cabeza hacia donde sabía que ella estaba. Conversaba con Martin, efectivamente. Estaban sentados con Sam, la chica de quinto Gryffindor que también se había quedado a pasar Navidad en el colegio, pero ella no parecía tener demasiada participación en la charla. Se reían de vez en cuando y Harry sabía, por la mirada que podía observarle desde tan lejos inclusive (los separaban unos diez metros), que Ginny estaba pasándola bien con los otros dos. Harry vio como, de forma imprevista, Martin le tomaba una mano y marcaba algo en la palma. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y deseó más que nada en el mundo que Ginny se rehusara al gesto, pero ella no lo hizo.

"¿Harry?" le llamó Ron. Se giró hacia él con el rostro en un gesto contrariado y bajó la vista al tablero. Ron estaba liquidándolo, y él no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo. Por supuesto, no estaba pensando en el movimiento en L del caballo. Los caballos del ajedrez no eran pelirrojos y tampoco habían sido sus novias. Mucho menos habían dejado de hablarle después de que él los hubiera extrañado por un año entero. "¿Qué te dijo el Hufflepuff hoy?" preguntó Ron de pronto, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

"Nada" respondió él evasivamente, moviendo un alfil para eliminar a un peón. La reina de Ron sacó la ficha de Harry del tablero en su siguiente turno.

"Harry, déjate de estupideces" intervino Hermione. Sus apuntes habían sido dejados de lado y ahora estaba contemplando el tablero con el mismo ahínco que estaban haciéndolo los otro dos. "Si tanto te molesta deberías hablar con ella".

"No sé de que me hablas" contestó él en forma poco cortés. Movió su otro alfil para sacar del juego a otro peón de Ron, pero la reina de éste volvió a liquidar a su pieza.

"Sí lo sabes" repuso Ron, hablando de pronto. Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido en cierto punto, pero no dijo nada. "Hermione tiene razón".

Harry se sintió indignado ante aquella silenciosa confabulación en su contra y frunció los labios, en silencio. Puso en jaque al Rey de Ron, pero la torre fue devorada por uno de sus alfiles. "No quiere hablar conmigo" dijo de pronto, en un susurro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con por aquella demostración.

"Porque no has tratado de hacerlo" justificó Hermione, aún observando el tablero con concentración. Cruzó las piernas bajo los muslos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, en un gesto infantil.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry, sin entender del todo lo que la chica había dicho.

Hermione suspiró y levantó la mirada al fin. "Que no quiere hablar contigo porque tú no has intentado hacerlo" explicó, mirándole a los ojos con una expresión que denotaba extrema pena.

"Eso no es verdad" negó Harry, levantando inconscientemente la voz. Sintió cómo los demás se callaban y lo miraban. Habló más bajo: "He intentado hacerlo" aseguró.

"Pues parece que no ha sido suficiente" comentó Ron, y Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina que lo silenció.

"Está dolida aún, debes comprender" dijo Hermione, captando la atención del moreno de nuevo. "Ya podrá volver a hablar contigo. Tienes que esperar"

"He esperado por un año y medio¿no te parece suficiente?" soltó Harry en forma catártica. La conversación que estaban teniendo se había repetido varias veces en los tres meses que llevaban en Hogwarts, y siempre había querido decir eso.

Hermione lo miró duramente y no le respondió nada. Harry supo en ese momento que su intercambio con respecto a Ginny había terminado y que la chica no diría nada más sobre el tema por más que él insistiera.

Volvió a mirar al tablero, dándose cuenta de que Ron había puesto en jaque a su Rey. Lo salvó moviéndolo en diagonal hacia arriba y a la derecha. Viró la cabeza hacia Martin y Ginny de nuevo, y vio que el muchacho le decía algo al oído. De nuevo la avalancha de celos corrió dentro de él incontrolablemente, al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Ron otra vez: "Jaque mate"

ººººº

Muy tarde en la noche, Harry despertó sobresaltado luego de haber tenido un terrible sueño. Se sentó sobre la bolsa de dormir (las mismas que habían usado cuando él estaba en tercero) y respiró profundamente por unos segundos, tratando de olvidar las nefastas imágenes que había visto en su ente segundos antes. Flexionó las piernas y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

Paseó la vista por el Gran Salón, sumido en un completo silencio. Un foco de luz en el otro extremo del salón le indicó que alguien más no podía dormir. Y dio un respingo cuando su intuición le comunico que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Ginny. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, protegiendo a los demás de la luz que salía de la punta de su varita. Leía.

Harry ya no pudo apartar su vista de ella y, aparentemente, Ginny se sintió observada: giró la cabeza hacia él y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al ver sus verdes ojos estudiándola en la oscuridad. Luego de unos instantes, la muchacha pareció recordar la impuesta indiferencia que existía entre los dos y volvió a voltearse. Canceló el hechizo de su varita, dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad de nuevo, y cerró el libro que estaba entre sus manos.

Con dificultad, Harry entrecerró los ojos y trató de ubicar su silueta en medio de aquel manto negro que le significaba la noche entrando por el techo. La distinguió al fin, sólo para sorprenderse porque estaba levantándose. Ginny dirigió sus pasos hacia la pared de la derecha, y Harry vio que abría una de las puertas de madera, que hizo mucho ruido, y desaparecía tras ella.

Guiado por un impulso repentino e inexplicable, Harry se levantó inmediatamente y, sorteando piernas, cabezas y brazos, la siguió. Nuca supo cómo había hecho para encontrar la puerta tan fácilmente, pero así lo hizo y no tardó en volver a ver a Ginny, que ahora caminaba con paso ligero por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado que se extendía ante los dos.

"Ginny" llamó él con voz queda, sin saber en realidad porqué lo hacía, ya que creía que ella no respondería. Se sorprendió por lo tanto cuando Ginny detuvo sus pasos y se quedó parada en la mitad del pasillo, habiéndolo escuchado, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Harry se acercó rápidamente, pensando en que si tardaba demasiado en hacerlo, ella se iría. Trató de mirarla, pero ella volteó la cabeza. Resignado, Harry suspiró. "¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó en voz baja, temiendo su respuesta.

Aún sin dirigirle la mirada, ella respondió secamente: "¿Qué quieres?".

"Que hablemos" dijo él simplemente.

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar" negó ella, e intentó alejarse. Pero Harry reaccionó rápidamente y le tomó por un brazo, sin tomar conciencia de que su gesto estaba siendo excesivamente brusco. "Suéltame" exigió ella al instante.

"Necesito que hablemos" insistió Harry. "Estoy harto de que te escapes siempre que intento hacerlo, por favor" agregó, suplicante.

"Suéltame" repitió ella, impasible. Él así lo hizo, notando por primera vez que había tratado de retenerla con un gesto tan impropio y poco caballeroso. Ginny, aún sin mirarlo, se cruzó de brazos frente a él y se alejó un poco, en dirección a la pared. Se apoyó sobre ella, endureciendo un poco más el gesto plantado en su rostro y levantó la barbilla en forma desafiante. "¿Qué quieres?" volvió a cuestionar.

"Saber porqué me tratas así" contestó Harry rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Un segundo más tarde, comprendió que Ginny no iba a responder a esa exigencia y se arrepintió de haber sido tan directo. "Quiero saber qué porqué me evitas, porqué no me hablas".

"¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?" soltó ella, indignadísima. "¿Es que tu laboriosa aventura no te ha enseñado nada?" agregó hiriente y sarcásticamente, mirándole a los ojos al fin.

"Me ha enseñado que puedo extrañarte más que a nadie, si eso responde a tu inquietud" replicó él, decidiendo que si ella quería portarse indiferente, él redoblaría la apuesta mostrándose lo más sincero que pudiera sin parecer vulnerable a sus ojos.

Las palabras de Harry tuvieron el efecto esperado sobre ella. Borraron esa expresión soberbia que se había dibujado en su rostro, obligándola a mirar al suelo de nuevo. No dijo nada por unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirarlo. Abrió y cerró la boca, pero no pronunció una sola palabra. Luego, volvió a estudiar el suelo con la vista.

"¿Lo ves? Quiero saber porqué no puedes hablarme" insistió Harry, sabiendo que había dado en la tecla. Ahora sabía cómo iba a obligarla a hablar con él o, al menos, a que le demostrara qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Ginny suspiró, sintiéndose rendida por primera vez en aquel extensísimo año y medio. Todo había cambiado demasiado desde que Harry se había ido con Ron y Hermione. Tanto, que resultaba un bastante injusto que él estuviera pidiéndole explicaciones acerca de su actitud como si se hubiera ausentado por una semana y sus acciones no hubieran tenido repercusión en el resto del mundo. Guardó el silencio y la distancia por unos minutos, y Harry no insistió. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Hermione ya debe de haberte contado todo; no me hagas decirlo de nuevo" dijo ella al fin, angustiándose más y más con cada palabra.

"Hermione no me ha dicho nada" refutó él, negando levemente con la cabeza. "Me ha dicho que yo mismo tenía que hablar contigo si quería saber tus razones, pero no quieres decírmelas. Y ya no puedo soportar que estés así conmigo".

"¿Nada?" repitió ella, mirando a la oscuridad que habían dejado atrás en el pasillo. "¿Porqué no?"

"No lo sé. Dijo que no quería entrometerse" contó él, tratando que su ansiedad no fuera evidente. Aquel corto intercambio era el más largo que tenían desde que habían terminado, dieciocho meses antes.

Ginny observó sus pies, enfundados en unas pantuflas celestes. Se le veía el empeine, tan pálido como toda ella. Algunas venas sobresalían en forma escalofriante, verdes y azules intensas.

"¿De qué hablabas con Martin hoy?" preguntó Harry de pronto. Al decir _entrometerse_, se había acordado casi inmediatamente del muchacho y su repentino interés en la pelirroja.

La chica levantó la cabeza ante ese cuestionamiento y lo miró. "Eso no te interesa" respondió evasivamente, molesta porque él estuviera tomándose tantas atribuciones. Ofuscada de nuevo, Ginny se separó de la pared y caminó por el pasillo, dispuesta a dar por terminada su entrevista con Harry.

Sin embargo, él no contemplaba eso como una posibilidad y la siguió, caminando tras ella con paso ligero para no perderle el rastro. "Ginny" llamó de nuevo, esperando que ella se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado y él recurrió a medidas drásticas. Doblaron en una esquina, Harry apuró el paso y, cuando la alcanzó, colocó una mano en su hombro. "Ginny, por favor" casi suplicó, en un susurro.

Ginny tuvo que detenerse y respirar profundo, tratando que sus piernas no flaquearan. Esa simple apelación había tenido un grado de sinceridad y desesperación tal, que ella ya no estaba segura de poder mantener su negativa por mucho más tiempo. Cerró los ojos, intentando evitar que la imagen de Harry parado tras ella fuera tan tentadora e irresistible para sus sentidos. Finalmente, no lo logró. Era demasiado, demasiado, como para contenerse y seguir eludiéndolo. Se giró hacia él, comprendiendo que ya no tenía salida. El anhelo, la añoranza, el rencor y el cariño que le había guardado por tanto tiempo se acumularon de pronto en la base de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar o respirar.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y los dos se perdieron en aquel interminable mar de dudas, incertidumbres, certezas, preguntas, inquietudes, verdades y amor.

"¿Porqué insistes, Harry?" consiguió decir ella, a duras penas, en un imperceptible susurro, mientras sentía cómo la garganta le ardía y un grito de desesperación quedaba atrapado en ella.

Él no respondió. Quiso decir muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas pudo manifestarse en palabras. En cambio, su cuerpo reaccionó con más soltura que su mente: levantó una mano y acarició su cuello, provocando en la muchacha una sensación que jamás había experimentado. El tiempo dejó de correr en ese instante, ya no tuvo la necesidad de respirar, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

Dejó de importar el hecho de que Harry la hubiera dejado sola en un momento tan complicado para todo el mundo, para su familia y para ella misma. Dejó de importar el hecho de que se hubiera prometido no sufrir más por él, no intentar reanudar lo que tenían y mucho menos tratar de ser su amiga. Eso hubiera sido demasiado doloroso, demasiado irreal y menos coherente con sus verdaderos deseos que cualquier otra cosa. Eso hubiera sido engañarse, figurar en su vida como algo que no quería ser, como algo que nunca había sido y que jamás había pretendido ser.

Entendió que lo que ella había leído como una indeferencia absoluta de su parte era un realidad una demostración de respeto, un margen para que ella pudiera decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer respecto a los dos. Y ella había decidido completamente al revés.

Había sido egoísta, había puesto un sufrimiento platónico en primer plano, que había materializado, sin quererlo, alejándose de él. Era imposible poner en palabras todo lo que le había dolido tener que mostrarse indiferente cuando él había regresado, luego de haber hecho tanto por todos. Le resultaba completamente increíble que hubiera sufrido tanto sin razón, y que hubiera obligado silenciosamente a Harry a hacerlo también.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de haber tenido que separarse, pero ella no había podido comprenderlo sino hasta ahora. Aquel sutil y tímido contacto se lo había demostrado: todo lo que habían superado en aquel tiempo, separados, les había servido para entender que sólo funcionaban correctamente cuando estaban juntos. Y ahora que Ginny había caído en la cuenta de su terrible error, no iba a dejar que nada impidiera que lo estuvieran.

El miedo a que las cosas no funcionaran la había bloqueado, había impedido que pensara como hubiera sido lógico. Y Harry también había leído aquello en forma errónea, pensando que la indiferencia de ella se debía al agotamiento de su cariño por él, al desgaste de lo que había sentido en algún momento por la lejanía que los había separado por tanto tiempo, cuando en realidad era algo completamente contrario.

Sin poder soportar más tenerlo tan cerca, Ginny se levantó en puntas de pie y le besó. Desesperadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dejándole claro que todo había sido un terrible error, que ella jamás había querido estar separada de él y que le había anhelado más de lo que podía llegar a imaginarse.

Luego de unos segundos, el aire comenzó a ausentarse y ella tuvo que separarse de sus labios, con pesar, para respirar. Sin embargo, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se mantuvo muy cerca.

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Había deseado aquello por mucho tiempo, y se había imaginado el momento en que arreglarían las cosas muchísimas veces. Pero esos instantes no podían compararse con nada, y ninguna imagen hipotética podía igualarlos. Había sido maravilloso el modo en que ninguno de los dos había tenido que decir una sola palabra para al fin entenderse y que todo quedara claro. Unos segundos mirándose a los ojos habían bastado para allanar cualquier pregunta sin respuesta que cualquiera de los dos se hubiera planteado en el último año y medio. Eso era algo que sólo le sucedía cuando estaba con ella, y que dudaba llegar a conseguir con cualquier otra persona.

"Te he extrañado muchísimo" susurró él, con una frase salida de las profundidades de su pecho, sin pensarlo siquiera. No se sentía dentro de sus facultades como para hacerlo.

Ginny cerró los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de contener un par de lágrimas. Se había sentido demasiado pensionada, demasiado angustiada y reprimida durante los últimos meses, teniendo a Harry al lado todo el tiempo y viéndose obligada a ignorarle. En los últimos diez segundos, todas esas emociones que había estado ocultando, habían visto la luz sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. El pecho le dolía, pero era un dolor que aliviaba, un dolor sólo pasajero.

Cuando Ginny volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Harry volvió a sentirse completo. Había dejado de hacerlo cuando había dejado todo atrás, el Julio anterior, y sólo ahora podía volver a decir que tenía todo lo que necesitaba: Voldemort ya no existía, Ron y Hermione aún estaban con él y había recuperado a Ginny.

Al fin, todo estaba bien.

ººººº

Un par de ojos castaños habían observado detenidamente la escena y, cuando Harry pronunció su última frase, la muchacha sonrió con alegría. Se giró antes de que los otros dos pudieran darse cuenta de que estaba allí (aunque dudaba seriamente que lo hicieran de cualquier modo) y recorrió el pasillo que la separaba de la puerta que daba al Gran Salón en puntas de pie y casi corriendo, realmente emocionada, tratado de no hacer ruido.

Volvió a entrar al comedor, aún a oscuras, y cerró la puerta lentamente tras ella. Ésta volvió a hacer mucho ruido, pero a esas alturas no le interesaba. Regresó a su bolsa de dormir lo más rápido que pudo sin pisar a nadie y se sentó en el suelo. Zarandeó al muchacho que estaba a su lado con energía, para que se despertara.

"Ron, Ron" llamó en un susurro apremiante. "¡Ron!" insistió, tirándole del pelo, ya que el pelirrojo no respondía.

Finalmente, él abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada asesina por su agresividad. "¿Y bien?" preguntó, completamente al tanto de la razón por la que Hermione lo había despertado después de la una de la mañana con tanta premura.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, aunque Ron no pudo ver eso. "Funcionó".

FIN

ººººº

_No temo decir que adoro esta historia. Llevo trabajando en ella varias semanas, pero los mayores avances los hice la pasada, luego de terminar varios libros interesantes que estuve leyendo en el verano y después de que (lamentablemente) finalizara la avalancha de recitales luego del increíble show de U2. _

_Esta es mi pequeña despedida, al menos por algún tiempo. Mañana empiezo el colegio de nuevo, así que mi teclado extrañará mis dedos, ya que tendré muy poco tiempo para dedicarle. _

_(Para los lectores de _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_: la mayoría de los reviews que recibí por el último capitulo piden epílogo. Estoy trabajando en el mismo hace dos semanas, aproximadamente, pero todavía falta mucho por hacer. Espero que tengan paciencia, en algún momento llegará :-)._

_Toda crítica, sugerencia, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será cordialmente recibido en ese pequeño espacio llamado **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO**. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias a todos por leer. _

_Adío!_


End file.
